


My Eyes Have Seen You

by MCMGM



Category: Queens of the Stone Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMGM/pseuds/MCMGM
Summary: Sam takes a chance on a handsome stranger.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alt universe. I own all fictional characters. For entertainment purposes only.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick Josh Homme story I whipped up. Might be a part two in the near future.

It was a pretty Summer night in New York City, one where the stars were shining bright enough to push back the city's often dreary fluorescent lighting. I took a cigarette from my purse, lit it and leaned back onto my office building. I exhaled a puff of smoke, feeling a bit more relaxed. A water droplet hit me on the nose, then another, and another before finally turning into a full on downpour.

"Wonderful." I groaned as I pulled the hood of my duster over my head and I left the building. It would figure it would rain now, it was like a reflection of how I felt on the inside. I had just completed the longest work week of my life, on top of finalizing my divorce. For the last 6 months all I could do was concentrate on both and I needed a fucking break. I needed to not **think** for a while. I stomped through the water logged city streets with a purpose: to get drunker than I ever had been before. I finally made it to my favorite watering hole, Martha's, and ducked inside.

It was its usual semi-empty self, a few people scattered here and there. My eyes floated toward the back of the room: a very tall man sat hunched over a little table, drinking a beer and looking at his phone. It was actually quite a funny sight. I giggled to myself as I found a seat at the bar by Martha. While she finished up with a customer, I took a chance to steal another glace at the man. He was really handsome, maybe in his forties. Dressed nicely in black jeans and a red flannel shirt, with strawberry blonde hair slicked back.

"Hey Sam, honey! How are you?" Martha greeted me, slapping me on the back. I turned around to face her.

"Its Friday, so no more work and I'm officially single again. So I'm feeling pretty okay." I laughed halfheartedly.

"I'm sorry things turned out the way they did, sweetheart." Martha pulled me in for a hug.

"It's okay, really. We just drifted apart, it is what it is." I shrugged.

"I'm happy you're taking it so well, but I want you to know it's alright to feel bad about it. If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." she patted me on the shoulder. "Now, enough of this sad sack shit. It's time to drink! Got some Jose coming up for you." Martha trotted off to get the bottle.

"You know me too well!" I yelled to her.

I decided to check out that guy one more time and turned back in his direction. His eyelashes were so long and pretty, I could see them all the way across the room. I noticed the first couple of buttons of his shirt were now open. As he was finishing his beer, some of the condensation from the bottle dripped down onto his exposed chest. I felt a small flutter in my stomach. He was fucking gorgeous. I hadn't felt attracted to another person in so many years, I forgot how it felt.

He put the bottle down, then looked up towards the bar. Our eyes made contact and he smiled at me. I turned around in my seat as fast as I could. A shot glass and a bottle sat waiting for me. Martha chatted with someone, not noticing me for the moment. I downed the pre-poured shot as quickly as possible, hoping to ease the tension I was feeling suddenly all over my body.

I refilled my glass and chugged the sweet, stinging liquor down. Then again. I felt my whole body warm up and loosen, the effect I was going for. I felt brave and decided to look at him yet again. He wasn't at the table anymore, he was now standing at the jukebox shuffling through songs. I took the opportunity to take in his full size. He was massive, I had never seen a man so big in my life. He had a really nice curvature to his body as well, incredibly manly but with a hint of femininity. He was perfect. He selected a song - Shaman's Blues by the Doors – then made his way over to the bar. He took a seat directly next to me, even though there was plenty of open spots. He called over Martha.

"Could I get some Don Julio please? Beer's not cutting it." he asked her. Oh, what a lovely speaking voice he had. I stared down at my empty glass, trying to avoid his graze. I quickly filled it and drank it down. Martha handed him a bottle and shot glass. He nudged me playfully.

"Hey, we're twins." he pointed at our similar drinking situations.

"I guess we are." I chuckled.

"You had a long week, too?" he asked me.

"Do I look that sad?" I took another shot.

"I recognize that look, it was a bitch of a week for me too. I'm Josh by the way." he extended his hand out to me. I could make out the tattoos he had on his fingers more clearly.

"Sam." I shook his hand. He gripped my handed gently, taking time to kiss it. I took my hand back with a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend." he took his own shot.

"You didn't. I just wasn't prepared." my head was starting to swim but I kept my drinking up and Josh quickly caught up to me. "I've never seen you in here before."I continued.

"I like to keep a low profile." he said as he pulled out a cig and lit it.

"I'm pretty sure you can't smoke indoors anymore." I patted my own pack in my pocket.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care. They can fine me." he took a deep drag. I looked to Martha, expecting her to rip into him but she was busy with her own gentlemen caller. I was on my own.

"So Sam, do you want to get out of here?" he pointedly asked me. I choked on the drink I currently had in my mouth.

"That was a little fast, wasn't it Josh?" I looked away from him. Even though he was a complete stranger, something about him felt trustworthy. 

"I'm really enjoying talking to you, I would rather just continue this somewhere private. I have a place not far from here if you're interested. Have cable and more booze." he boasted. I couldn't help but laugh. He had a boyish quality to him that was endearing.

"Fuck it. Let's go." I went to pull money from my purse.

"Nah, I got it." Josh threw a few hundred dollar bills on the table. He stood up and extended his hand out to me and I took it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy.

“This is the fanciest hotel room I've ever been in.” I looked around the room, admiring the fancy fixtures and ultra comfortable looking King sized bed. I sat down on the edge of it, running my fingers over the silky sheets.

“Not bad right? It's quiet and safe.” Josh sat on the bed next to me, taking a big swig out of a bottle of tequila. He let out a little burp, which made me giggle.

“Why do you have to be such a goofball?” I playfully shoved him.

“Why do you have to be so beautiful?” Josh mused, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. He placed a hand on one of my exposed thighs. He started to lean in for a kiss but I grabbed the bottle from him and shoved it in my mouth. Josh watched as I downed half of it.

“Holy shit, slow down!” he took the bottle back.

“Sorry, I'm just really fucking nervous.” I wiped my mouth.

“It's okay. I can understand that. I just don't want you to hurt yourself.” Josh sat the bottle on the nearby dresser.

“I appreciate the concern.” I chuckled, now starting to feel REALLY loopy. I laid back and stretched out on the bed. “Lately I haven't felt very cared for.”

“I know we haven't known each other for that long but I really like you Sam.” Josh laid on his side next to me so that we were face to face. He kissed me softly on the cheek.

“I just don't want to be a disappointment.” I got up and stood awkwardly by a wall, looking away from him. Josh followed me and pulled my face back toward him, his soft eyes meeting mine.

“You could never disappointment me. I want you to understand just how beautiful you truly are.” his lips came crashing down onto mine, startling me. I slowly closed my eyes, I decided I was going to allow this - whatever it was - to happen.

I let out a soft moan as his tongue entered my mouth. He broke away from me for a moment.

"God, you are so beautiful." he caressed the side of my face with his hand, stretching his thick fingers out to trace the shape of my lips. My skin grew hotter and hotter with every stroke.

"You're...too...sweet...Josh. Re...really." I could barely get the words out. My knees started to betray me, I pressed myself tight against the wall to keep upright.

"I'm serious. I've never seen anyone like you before, Sam. You're just so fucking intriguing. I need to know what it's like to be inside you." Josh pushed his body onto mine, crushing me against the wall. He pressed his lips onto mine hard again. I moaned loudly in response. Between the alcohol I had consumed and him, my entire body was on fire now. His intensity was making me wetter than I had ever been in my entire life.

Josh broke away from my lips and turned his attention to my neck. First a teasing light lick, then a more serious bite. Not enough to hurt me but to remind me who was in control and it drove me fucking crazy.

"Oh fuck..." I blurted out as he alternated between biting and sucking my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him in even closer to me.

His hand cupped one of my breasts, giving it a good squeeze. He ran his fingers gently over my hardened nipple.

In a moment of boldness, I pushed him away from me, his large frame collapsing on the bed behind him. He looked at me with an raised eyebrow.

I slowly strolled toward him, losing my dress along the way. I stood before him in just my underwear and boots. He ran his hands over my thick hips.

"You are so fucking perfect." He said as he started to pull my panties down. I pushed his hands away.

"Not yet." I winked at him.

I shoved him the rest of the way down onto the bed and straddled his lap, gingerly grinding as I unbuttoned his shirt. I ran my hands over his chest, his skin burned under my touch. I stopped at his heart, admiring the pounding I was causing.

"You're killing me, sweets." he uttered with slight annoyance. I just smiled and continued on, my fingers reaching his pants and unbuttoning them faster than I did his shirt. I pushed myself to the side and helped him pull off his jeans. 

I rubbed his already rock hard erection through his underwear, enjoying the torture I was bestowing. Never before this moment had I felt so sexy, so... powerful.

His hand found my hair, his fingers softly stroking it. I could feel him push my head toward his crotch. I looked up at him, lust filled his eyes.

"Suck." he urged me. My own temptation became too great and I pulled his cock out to do what I was told. I paused to marvel at the sheer size and girth of it, fearing I wouldn't be able to take him all in. A more aggressive push to the back of my head broke my amazement.

"I said, suck." 

The level of aggression sent my brain swimming, my body switched to auto pilot and all previous fear left me as I took the head of his cock into my mouth. He let out a moan of pleasure and relief. He moved my hair aside, to gain a better view of the show I was putting on for him.

He wrapped his fingers deeper into my hair, encouraging me to take him further into my throat. I engulfed the length of his shaft, fighting against my gag reflex.

"Yeah, baby girl. Just like that." he moaned.

I looked up at him as I worked him over, his head leaning back as I sucked harder and faster. He reached down and grabbed my ass firmly. He then pulled me away from him and laid me down. 

"My turn." he grinned. He pulled my panties off with a quick motion, while I undid my bra. Josh licked and pinched each of my nipples, before turning his attention to my thighs. He pulled them apart, placing my legs on his shoulders. He blew lightly on my pussy, before taking a finger and tracing it over my lips. 

"Jesus, you are soaked." he showed me the wetness clinging to his finger. 

I'm sorry." I started to apologize. 

"No, no. There's nothing wrong with that. It let's me know I'm making you happy and that's all that matters to me." he shoved his face into my pussy before I could respond. He attacked my clit with his tongue. Licking, sucking, licking, sucking. He teased me with a finger, before pushing it in all the way inside me. Then he added another. 

"Fucking hell! That feels so good." I pushed his head closer to me, not wanting him to stop. He added a third finger, my insides were burning with pleasure. I involuntarily grinned against his face and fingers, unable to stop myself. I could feel my orgasm building. I needed to come, I needed HIM to make me come. 

"If you keep doing that I'm going to lose it, Josh." I said as I grabbed my breasts and massaged them. 

"That's the point, baby doll." he increased the speed of his hand, his fingers were as deep in me as they could go. I couldn't take it anymore, I let out a loud scream of his name as I came all over his fingers and his face. He slowly pulled away from me, admiring his work. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking my stomach. 

"Yes, that was just very intense. I don't think I've ever come that hard." I said, still trying to catch my breath. 

"Well, we're not done just yet. Get on your knees." he barked at me. I did as I was told, waiting patiently for what was about to happen. Josh rubbed my swollen clit softly with his fingers, before pressing his cock against my waiting pussy. 

"Are you ready?" he asked while slapping me on the ass. I bit my lip and nodded in response. He pushed himself slowly inside of me and at first it stung. I wasn't used to someone so big, but he was gentle and mindful of how I felt. After a minute of shallow strokes, he pushed himself in deeper. I could feel him filling me up more and more with each passing stroke. He took a free hand and went back to rubbing my clit. I could feel a second orgasm coming on fast, he must of sensed it too because he picked up his pace. 

"You are so fucking tight. Holy shit." Josh slapped my ass again, sending me over the edge into orgasm number two. josh let out a grunt as I clamped down around his cock. He pulled out of me and laid down. "I want to see your face when you come next time. Ride me."

I collected myself, then straddled him again. I lowered myself over his cock, refilling myself with him until I couldn't fit anymore. I rocked back and forth, my clit rubbing against him. Josh grabbed my hips to help guide my motion. He rocked me faster and faster, third orgasm was around the corner. I had never come so many times. I could barely hold myself up at this point. 

I could see that he was starting to lose it too, trying his hardest not to come. I leaned forward, placing my hands on either side of his head. My breasts hung in his face, getting the occasional lick. I rode him as hard as I could, urging him to come. 

"You're going to kill me, sweetie." he groaned.

"I want you to fill me up." I whispered into his ear. "Come with me."

Josh stroked my face again, before grabbing both of my hips and giving me all he had. I could feel myself coming, my vision turning multicolored at the height of it. He came underneath me, I could feel him unloading into me. I collapsed beside him, barely able to comprehend what had just happened. 

"Wow, that was incredible." he said, pulling two cigs out, lighting them, then handing me one. 

"Yeah, that was easily the best sex I've ever had." I took a deep drag. 

"What do you say to getting to actually know each other. Like, last name getting to know each other, while we're waiting for round two to start?" he kissed me on the forehead. 

I chuckled in response. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
